everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcia Marsh
This page belongs to Caillik (Driver). Please don't edit, change, or steal things unless you're an admin. Thanks guys! Marcia Marsh is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of the Marsh King's Daughter, and she is one of the loveliest faces at Ever After High. However, her gorgeous appearance is not mirrored in her personality, for she is by far one of the wickedest girls in school. Character Personality Marcia is horribly mean, and sees others as nothing more than pawns to use to get what she wants, whether that is a good grade, popularity, or anything else. She is loud and proud, and voices her opinion without restraint. She acts like a perfect angel when the faculty is around, so that she can manipulate them later. Marcia is not above telling lies, stealing, cheating, flirting with boys, bribing, and threatening and manipulating people to get her way. Interests Marcia participates in any activity that will put her in a position to gain. She has a seat on the Royal Student Council, she is on the competitive cheerhexing team, she participates in dragonsport, and she has a school news column in the Griffon, the school paper. Perspective on Destiny Marcia sees destiny as something that holds her back from doing what she wants. Her open hatred of destiny lowers her opinion with Royals, but idolizes her with many Rebels. Appearance Marcia has lovely long black hair, medium-brown skin, big brown eyes, and coral lips. She is absolutely gorgeous, her beauty even rivaling Apple White's. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Marsh King's Daughterhttp://www.hca.gilead.org.il/marsh_ki.html How Marcia comes into it Marcia knows that at the end of the story, her spirit disappears, and she certainly does not want that to happen. That is one of the reasons that she hates destiny. Relationships Family Her mother is an Egyptian princess who was lost in a marsh and is presumed to be dead. Her father is the King of the Marsh where the princess was lost. Marcia has never met either and was raised by a viking and his wife who packed her off to EAH as soon as she was old enough. Friends Marcia feels no need for friends and has none; only accomplices. However, she does seem to favor the more evil students of EAH, such as Courtly Jester and Faybelle Thorn. Pets She has a pet frog called Boggy, who she abuses and mistreats every chance she gets. She also has a black-and-green dragon named Viking, who is just as mean as she is. Romance Marcia has no time for romance, even though there are plenty of boys at EAH who would fall head over heels for her beauty. She sometimes flirts with a boy if she wants to use him, but she deems love unnecessary. Outfits Basic Marcia wears a knee-length dress. The bodice is white, with short sleeves and blue lace ruffles. It has a full skirt, with layers of blue and white satin and lace trimming. The bodice and skirt are joined by a golden-brown gold-studded belt. Her accessories include a golden necklace in the shape of a snake, a golden tiara, and gold-studded rope sandals. Trivia * Marcia is the only fairytale to room with herself. * While Lotus can switch to Marcia at will, Marcia switches back to Lotus at sunrise. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Marsh King's Daughter Category:Rebels